


[Podfic] Redmond's Flufftober

by Amanita_Fierce



Category: Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Domestic Fluff, Flufftober 2020, Furry POV, Giant Hedgie, Helping, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce/pseuds/Amanita_Fierce
Summary: Dad Noah goes on a trip. Dad and Redmond are left at home.[Podfic of "Redmond's Flufftober," written by DisgruntledPelican and NeelyO]
Relationships: Dan Levy/Noah Reid
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6
Collections: Team Chaotic Water Voiceteam Mystery Box Collection, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfic] Redmond's Flufftober

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Redmond's Flufftober](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830450) by [DisgruntledPelican](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisgruntledPelican/pseuds/DisgruntledPelican), [NeelyO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeelyO/pseuds/NeelyO). 



**Text:** [Redmond's Flufftober](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830450/chapters/65458480#workskin)

**Authors:** [DisgruntledPelican](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisgruntledPelican/pseuds/DisgruntledPelican) and [NeelyO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeelyO/pseuds/NeelyO)

**Reader:** [Amanita_Fierce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce)

**Cover Artist:** [RhetoricalQuestions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhetoricalQuestions/pseuds/RhetoricalQuestions)

**Length:** 10:03 

**Download:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/edmonds-flufftober/Redmond%27s%20Flufftober.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you NeelyO and DisgruntledPelican for writing this heartwarming fluff and for having blanket permission to podfic.
> 
> This podfic was recorded for the VoiceTeam Mystery Box 2020 challenge "Jinx," in which RhetoricalQuestions and I decided to create non-SC pods that included the SC interlude. As you can see, I really branched out here. 
> 
> For other works with the same sound effect, check out [What You Want](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554720) by [RhetoricalQuestions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhetoricalQuestions/pseuds/RhetoricalQuestions)
> 
> If you enjoyed this podfic, please follow the link to the [original fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830450/chapters/65458480#workskin) and leave kudos or a comment for the authors!


End file.
